<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玻璃花瓶 by Buptist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490980">玻璃花瓶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist'>Buptist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事不在韩国，也不在日本。</p>
<p>性行为描写，药物成瘾描写，年龄差距为十岁以上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玻璃花瓶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请勿上升真人，一切都是我的个人性癖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴志晟回来时候罗渽民正在吸大麻，不大的客厅里满是那种甜腻的味道，他皱了皱眉，五官缩起来表达自己的非常不满。罗渽民无视他的不满，径直窝在躺椅上吞云吐雾，现在天已经暗下来了，但室内没开灯，在略为近视的朴志晟眼里他变成蓝色天光下的单薄剪影。</p>
<p>于是朴志晟走过去夺走他手上的大麻，罗渽民的精神好像还被这种虚假的安抚剂抚慰着，不跟他生气，反而很轻很轻地笑了一下，然后伸出空住的两只手勾着朴志晟的脖子逼他俯身。罗渽民的嘴里还有一点大麻的味道，甜腻、比烟味好闻又更让人恶心，朴志晟被他含着嘴唇，还要担心手上点着的烟不要烧了家里的棉布，吻得没滋没味，罗渽民却乐在其中。</p>
<p>但罗渽民明显还是清醒的，甚至还有闲情恶意地贴着朴志晟的脸，那种味道全扑在他面上，一边用日语跟他说：“志晟啊，你把我的乐子抢了，今晚可以抱我吗？”</p>
<p>他说的是“だく”，朴志晟跟着他在日本待过几年，知道这句含蓄的下流背后暗含的意思，他愣了一下，贴着罗渽民的嘴唇思考再三，还是说好。</p>
<p>罗渽民却堂皇起来，如果是一年前他这么向朴志晟要求对方一定不会答应，朴志晟好像永远把爱分成三六九等，各司其职，永远不会出错弄混，只愿意给他他愿意给的。</p>
<p>罗渽民贴着朴志晟的脸，几乎想要问问他他们俩怎么发展成了现在这个样子。但他知道没有答案的，就算有答案，错也从不在朴志晟。这个认知令他有点想流泪，但是笑容好像纹在脸上一样，罗渽民只好眨了眨眼睛，并没有热泪淌下。</p>
<p>大麻的后遗症上来了，罗渽民放开他任由朴志晟把那只东西掐灭扔进垃圾桶，然后整个人更陷入躺椅去品味自己五光十色的梦，把二十四岁的朴志晟一个人丢在现实中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朴志晟十三岁的时候罗渽民绝不会这么丢下他，朴志晟在一次车祸中突然失去两亲，前来吊唁的人不少，但大人们总是对他的抚养权讳莫如深，仿佛什么不能轻易说出口的魔咒。罗渽民看他可怜把他一把抱起，说多可爱的小孩啊，那我来养吧。</p>
<p>他那时候还是年少成名的芭蕾舞演员，二十岁的青春模样，眉宇间还没有褪掉外露的棱角，是一种锋利的漂亮。朴志晟不言不语的被他抱着，罗渽民体力很好，抱一个半大孩子也能站住。</p>
<p>在场乌压压一片人以为他是说笑，结果第二天罗渽民就去给办领养手续。只是他年纪太轻不符合法律规定，朴志晟就被挂在了罗家父母名下，成了罗渽民名义上的弟弟。</p>
<p>说是弟弟实际上却是他的养子，罗渽民当时正在准备去莫斯科，为了临时起意一个朴志晟在韩国多逗留了一周有余。无血亲关系的领养程序复杂且麻烦，审核层层，罗家父母年事已高没有精力，手续都是罗渽民一个人跑来跑去，有时候还要抱着朴志晟过去。</p>
<p>敲定后去莫斯科也带着朴志晟，罗家父母毕竟身体不好，他不想这样再麻烦两位老人，而且朴志晟拽着他不松手。于是朴志晟跟着他从俄罗斯到日本再去法国，中途回过几年韩国，最后停留在了四季分明的伊利诺伊州。</p>
<p>朴志晟跟他走的时候半句俄语不会，人生地不熟的在莫斯科，比起课业他更担心每天自己能不能准确回家，罗渽民几度心软想让他回首尔，总是被朴志晟抱住腿。</p>
<p>还小小一个的孩子留着土里土气的蘑菇头，没长开的五官眼睛细长，抿着嘴贴紧他，也不哭不闹，只是瑟瑟发着抖。罗渽民拿他没办法，只好蹲下身去拥抱他，说不想走就不走。</p>
<p>朴志晟这才哭出声来，小声得像是猫叫，莫斯科的冬天冷得要命，眼泪都会结成冰。罗渽民拍着他的背，觉得朴志晟太瘦了，细细的骨头支棱出来，扎得他手疼。</p>
<p>于是罗渽民每天从剧团排练后还记得回来给朴志晟做饭，俄罗斯的伙食粗犷，他自己也有点吃不惯，更何况小小的朴志晟呢。</p>
<p>但他们只在莫斯科待了两年，罗渽民就像他自己跳的芭蕾舞，落地时候虚虚一点，总是难以逗留。朴志晟的俄语水平刚达到可以一个人出门逛超市的地步他们就离开去了日本，罗渽民一直觉得是那段时间不断变换语言环境才导致朴志晟的学习不太好的，这使得他很愧疚，拿出大半积蓄替朴志晟办理了信托基金，为的是让朴志晟往后衣食无忧，没想到这个基金先反哺到了他身上，不得不说有点讽刺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罗渽民醒过来的时候朴志晟拿了个毯子不知道是给他盖还是不盖，他因为药效开始出汗，鬓发黏在额角，刚才的睡相肯定不好看，朴志晟想必是被他吓着了。</p>
<p>那孩子从小胆子就小，即使长到一米八的大高个儿也没见好，被睁开眼的罗渽民捉在眼里，愈发的局促不安起来。</p>
<p>朴志晟问他：“哥，你今天去康复中心了吗？”</p>
<p>罗渽民嗓子还是哑的，去够茶几上的水杯，闻言笑了一下：“去了。”</p>
<p>朴志晟没声儿了，好像也不知道除了这查作业一样的例行公事问句他们俩还有什么好聊的。罗渽民出了一身汗，觉得身上黏糊糊，倚着墙壁想要去浴室，朴志晟难得有点看护的机警，扶着他过去了。</p>
<p>罗渽民的腿软脚软，整个人陷进浴缸的时候还想要抽点什么，朴志晟不在家的时候他会一个人在浴室抽大麻，被迫伸展开来的筋肉骨头都疼得他睡不着觉，泡澡是难有的寂静时刻，直到他发现了更有效的。</p>
<p>有时候他泡在温水里面，看见自己不再绷直的小腿，腹部瘦出来根根肋骨，恍惚间都快要不记得自己上一次用足尖借力腾越是种什么感受，明明每一次下落都会带来身体的疼痛，他却总是不断不断地跳起。</p>
<p>罗渽民经常会想着就这样借助药品带来的虚幻快乐把头埋进水里，肢体的痛苦被麻痹，他总是有新的方法获得快乐，也不会像是在日本常看的新闻那样独居死在家中，到时候腐烂到把邻居和自己家搞得一团糟，因为朴志晟会给他收尸，而他可以死在水里，只希望脸不会被泡得肿胀难看。</p>
<p>但他没有那么做，因为在千万奔驰着的思绪里面抓住了朴志晟的名字，朴志晟早就能搬出去住了，成年后就算是没有按部就班进入学校也不需要他那笔钱，朴志晟有他自己的谋生能力，可以去当舞蹈老师，从来自己衣食无忧。</p>
<p>朴志晟拒绝他的告白后也没提过搬走，罗渽民觉得自己现在有点胁迫他的意思，他总想着说不定有天朴志晟会搬走，然后罗渽民将在某天从浴缸里爬出来的时候摔死。</p>
<p>当然这一切不可能发生，朴志晟叫人来浴室装了无障碍扶手，他明显私底下查了好多事情，事无巨细地打点起来了罗渽民。这是个进步也是分别，要知道罗渽民过去从来把他保护得很好，十八岁时还未沾过阳春水。</p>
<p>晚餐是朴志晟做的，例行的蔬菜沙拉，还另煎了牛排，不太合胃口，罗渽民只吃了一点。</p>
<p>餐盘有洗碗机代劳，他们开始沉默地坐在电视机前看脱口秀，朴志晟还是看手机比较多一些，两个人一点也不像即将做爱，因为这个氛围既不尴尬也不暧昧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北海道的天气比莫斯科要暖和，但入冬后还是冷，罗渽民天性怕冷，在暖气房里也要垫上电热毯。朴志晟跟他一起睡，毛茸茸的小脑袋，不抗热，每天都窝出一身热汗。</p>
<p>罗渽民怕他这样一冷一热着了凉，给他打扫了新房间让他自己睡，朴志晟嘴上什么也不说，洗完澡后还是会钻进罗渽民的床铺。罗渽民被他折腾的没脾气，最后还是决定撤掉电热毯。</p>
<p>在日本的演出比莫斯科要多，亚裔的脸在剧院总是有点微妙的人气落差。有时候朴志晟的语言学校提前放学，他就得自己去便利店卖盒饭。</p>
<p>偶尔罗渽民叫他等自己演出结束后一起去吃饭，在训练室等他，罗渽民穿缎面演出服，上场前还在压腿，细瘦的身体舒展开来，让朴志晟想起来调试小提琴的人，左右拨弄，不知名的变化发生。</p>
<p>下台后罗渽民脸上还洋溢着那种不出差错的笑脸，他没卸妆，只匆匆在后台摘掉假睫毛，垂眼时候能看见眼皮上亮闪闪的金粉，原生的睫毛也长，像黑蜘蛛盘踞，底下柔润的嘴唇则是水红色凤仙花。</p>
<p>也许有人会溺死在他展现出来的那点人间多情里，烤肉店的服务员也对着他偷偷脸红，但朴志晟只想多点辣椒。</p>
<p>罗渽民问他的时候朴志晟正在卷一片肉，新鲜的时蔬还带着植物特有的腥味，闻言抬起头来不解地回望，毕竟罗渽民问他有没有心仪的学校。</p>
<p>大约是察觉到这个问题有点没头没尾，罗渽民说：“其实也没有别的意思，只是觉得你也许在日本生活得挺好的，想问问你有没有在这里定居的意思。”</p>
<p>朴志晟低下头，咀嚼的速度变得很慢很慢，不知情的人会觉得他是满不在乎，罗渽民知道他只是在思考。早些年罗渽民一直有带他去看心理医生，不过孩子还小，怕生，看不见罗渽民就会拒不合作，低下头一言不发，最后所有的谈话都由罗渽民在玻璃门外看着。</p>
<p>他还以为朴志晟还在那些恐惧里面，不知不觉小孩子也走出来了，这是好事，而且他看朴志晟在日本的生活很舒适，就来询问他的意见。</p>
<p>朴志晟想了一会儿，说没有。</p>
<p>“那有没有想去的地方呢？”罗渽民又问他。</p>
<p>朴志晟皱起眉，好像现在叫他拥有那么多乱七八糟的想法还是有些为难他，这个问题到他们准备打车回去才有答案，朴志晟想了后半段饭，罗渽民也不着急，只是等着他。</p>
<p>最后出了烤肉店朴志晟才得出答案，他拽一拽罗渽民的衣角，端端正正地答话：“哥，我也没有想去的地方。”</p>
<p>罗渽民被他一板一眼的模样逗笑，忍不住把他抱起来，但朴志晟长得太快，他现在也没法像小时候那样抱着人走一路了，只抱起一下就支撑不住了，说：那就先待在我身边吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许故事那样结束也不错。罗渽民想。</p>
<p>朴志晟正拆一盒避孕套，大概是他晚上出门买的，罗渽民打量着他的脸，低下头的姿势眼睛大半被厚重刘海挡住，只能看见他好看的鼻尖和尖细的下巴。罗渽民心里酸涩，探身过去吻他，朴志晟眼睛里面透露出来慌乱，黑眼珠无处安放，但却很快认了命，并不逃避，只是闭上眼接纳了这个攀附过来的吻。</p>
<p>年长者趁机把舌头伸进他嘴里，罗渽民刷了牙，口腔里残留一点薄荷牙膏的味道。</p>
<p>——总比大麻好。朴志晟迷迷糊糊地想，他好像对于现在情况并不明了，最后被罗渽民放开时候才意识到自己要干什么。</p>
<p>他的哥哥、或者说养父更贴切些，正赤裸着身体仰躺在床铺上，甚至他的手掌底下还是从盒子里倒了满床的避孕套，罗渽民的要求任性，但朴志晟在爱里向来无处可逃。</p>
<p>于是朴志晟只好脸红地捂一捂自己的脸，帮罗渽民调整他的姿势，拆了润滑剂挤在手上。他怕罗渽民不舒服，从衣柜里面翻了好几个枕头垫在罗渽民腰下，本来其实后背式的话会更方便，但是罗渽民总在某些时候倔强地要看他的脸。</p>
<p>朴志晟躲避他的目光，掩耳盗铃一样自己看不到就是没有，把细长的手指头伸进罗渽民后穴，烫得他心里发慌。但这样近的距离怎么可能逃脱得出罗渽民的眼睛，那双漂亮眼睛落在他身上，朴志晟就觉得肩膀一点点变得沉重起来。</p>
<p>罗渽民真的瘦了，他比一年前瘦得更厉害，朴志晟天天跟他待在一起，总觉得看脸没有什么感觉，但是他现在握着罗渽民的胯骨，支棱出来的骨头上面只裹着一层皮，稍稍用力就按着骨刺棱角。</p>
<p>于是自我逃避的朴志晟终于鼓起勇气去看罗渽民，被放了两根手指头在身体里的罗渽民没有感觉很难受，只是和他对视着，目光清亮，微微眯起来的眼睛含情带笑。</p>
<p>朴志晟按照自己的查阅，替罗渽民探索他的身体，在肠道边缘有一小块硬质的地方，朴志晟想也没想就按下去，然后听见罗渽民一声黏着的喘息。他的胆怯表现在各处，听见罗渽民的喘息忍不住手指一抖，这让身下人很不好受，朴志晟也愈发不敢看他。</p>
<p>但是他的逃避是自欺欺人的逃避，罗渽民一出声就把玻璃打碎成一片片，无所遁形。他的手掌握着罗渽民大腿根，另一只手小心往里面探，朴志晟好怕他受伤，尽量把前戏做得温柔又细致，不敢有一点怠慢。</p>
<p>罗渽民任由他伺候着，不见得多舒服，但是胜在两个人耐心，赤条条的身体贴近在一起，因为摩擦动作终于蒸出一点湿热的暖意。</p>
<p>朴志晟被罗渽民蹭硬了，最后年长者发话说可以了，想要起身够着他的阳具往自己身体里探，朴志晟手忙脚乱挡开他，拎着自己湿淋淋的手指头去拆避孕套。</p>
<p>自然是不好拆的，滑腻的包装难以下手，半天不得力，罗渽民耐不住性子，起身过来伸手帮忙拆了给他戴套，一双手扶着他的鸡巴把乳胶套往上套，朴志晟窘得恨不得躲到床底下，又被罗渽民亲了一下下巴。</p>
<p>那个吻在室内打得响亮，令朴志晟怀疑他还未清醒，但他也不敢问。</p>
<p>插进去的时候罗渽民还是没忍住呜咽出声，朴志晟太大了，他们互相的第一次也许算不得很糟，但也跟美好挂不上号。朴志晟不太得章法，只知道在里面胡乱顶弄，罗渽民只觉得肚子里面进了根什么东西，爽还没开始爽，疼先一步占了上风。</p>
<p>但他有点自虐式的清醒，在这个时候也不想着去撸动两下自己的性器，反而伸出胳膊环住朴志晟，叫人贴自己更近一点。然后他就开始亲朴志晟的下颌骨，一路吻到颈侧，不用力，只是用嘴唇两篇软肉不断磨蹭，间或伸出舌头舔一舔。</p>
<p>朴志晟没办法，但却仿佛被安抚了一样，全身肌肉不再绷得死紧，终于在性器斜斜抵进肠道的时候听见罗渽民含混的惊叫。但他也不知道怎么才是最好的，只好依仗本能小幅度抽出反复研磨在那个点上，偶尔龟头擦过去反而弄得更重。</p>
<p>罗渽民也彻底没有了安抚他的悠哉，整个人被操得蜷缩又舒展开来，朴志晟还得扶着他的腰后防止他大幅度动作把自己哪里拉伤发疼，但他的贴心是一种天真的贴心。罗渽民还是前端性器硬得更难受些，不过他自己不说，只当借着朴志晟的腹肌蹭两下就够舒服。</p>
<p>罗渽民还在他的耳边说话，用的是韩语，发音甜腻黏着，好像吐出来的不是人言而是春水，翻来覆去不过是喊他的名字，喊朴志晟，也叫他志晟，总是说完就没有下文，余下乱七八糟的喘息。</p>
<p>其实罗渽民也不知道自己想要说什么——或者还能说什么，他贴着朴志晟大声的呼吸，恨不得想要把自己的感受一五一十地全部描述出来，比如说好热好烫，还有自己很快乐，但他什么也没有说，灵魂好像又在另一个维度，只有脸上的笑容不改、也许可以算得上疯狂。</p>
<p>他在这令自己冷眼旁观的肉欲中突兀地想起来很久以前，他第一次意识到自己的心思变化的那一刻：法国剧院后台还是保持原有习惯，女演员们的化妆室前总摆几支鲜花，罗渽民不在意这些，朴志晟却看在眼里，有一日捧了一束玫瑰来后台，也不全是粉色，几株白的绿的，走道里暖光一照就显露出几分脉脉的柔情来。</p>
<p>三月是法国的三月，暖风是后台的暖风，但是朴志晟抱着一小捧玫瑰露出黑色的眼睛和一个不太好意思的微笑时，罗渽民就不是罗渽民了，他是被俄里翁捕获的阿尔忒弥斯，也是被伽摩之箭灼伤的湿婆，他要怎么形容自己的爱情呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后高潮时他也没想到形容来描绘自己的感觉，罗渽民倾身上去吻朴志晟，没料到被吻的人眼睛一眨，兜不住的泪水落在他的胸口，烫得他一抖。</p>
<p>已经疲软的阴茎从罗渽民体内抽出去了，朴志晟将避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，罗渽民听见他小声吸鼻子就觉得害怕，但是他也不知道怎么去安慰人，只好撑起身体，射出的精液还残留在自己的皮肤上，风一吹就冷。</p>
<p>他好想道歉，想这一切是来自他任性的错误，朴志晟多无辜啊，他怎么能把他弄哭呢？</p>
<p>可是朴志晟只是转过身抱住他，他已经二十来岁，还是天真又多愁，叫他站在聚光灯下也许会害羞得捂住脸。</p>
<p>他喊罗渽民：“哥。”然后又觉得不正式，喊他渽民哥，最后落回一句“罗渽民”。</p>
<p>他说，他说：“也许我永远给不了你要的爱。”</p>
<p>“但是我可以陪你。”朴志晟正视罗渽民，浸过水黑色瞳仁湿漉漉、像什么小动物，他的眼泪也是小动物的眼泪，只为自己无能为力的痛苦而诞生。</p>
<p>——“我可以陪你直到一切都变好，我愿意陪你很久。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朴志晟在被罗渽民收养时就知道他的不同，罗渽民的生活大概是世界上另一个极端，他天生与稳定无关，像只天鹅，展翼飞往各种地方。剧团的其他人也许会在巡回结束后回到自己的居所，罗渽民却甚少停留。</p>
<p>他不适合带孩子，但的确是好舞者，有时候朴志晟进场看他的演出，细白的绸缎演出服，脚尖踮起像被拉紧的弓，垂着眉眼的脸上或静默或微笑，肢体的万般言语也不及他那双含情的眼。但动作也毫无纰漏，每一帧截下来都是八音盒上的水晶人偶，像百合花，也像人造的工艺品，大自然天生没有这样精致的手笔。</p>
<p>但现在的罗渽民不再跳舞，他和伊利诺伊州很多人一样，停留在小房子里，依靠致幻剂醉生梦死，也许会就这样烂到泥沼里。朴志晟不忍心看，也许他跟光鲜亮丽从不出纰漏的罗渽民待久了，潜意识里觉得跳古典舞出身的罗渽民应该永远是剧场里面的白天鹅，只需要用笑靥把爱意承载。</p>
<p>罗渽民出事那天他在找工作，朴志晟当时的确想过用搬离来终止这段奇怪的关系，原因无他——无非是罗渽民吻他时被推开，朴志晟二十出头，也与孩童无干，分辨得出来爱的千万种样子。</p>
<p>接到电话时他名义上的哥哥已经被送往医院，据说是剧院舞台上的防护没有做好，但很不幸的是罗渽民在同时腰伤复发，他的身体上从来不缺伤痕，只是被掩埋在层层织物之下，也没有人乐于探索工艺品之所以成为工艺品需要被刻刀凿下多少刀，痛苦总是乏善可陈的。</p>
<p>首尔的电话越洋而来，在他的心头雪上加霜，罗渽民的父亲年纪大了，生命终结于某个下午的跌倒。</p>
<p>那段时间朴志晟也不愿细想，他在看护的时候总是能够听见罗渽民翻来覆去的窸窣声音，但他不敢回头，回头也不知道是问他什么——难道去问他是伤口作痛还是心灵的痛苦吗？哪一个都不是他敢触及的。</p>
<p>罗渽民有时候向医生妥协，说自己会疼得睡不着觉，他的脸颊消瘦苍白，经霜后神色倦怠，医生先是开的吗啡，停药后罗渽民就自己找到了大麻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然，所有人都可以这样，这里每年有数万人在堕落、在狂欢，最后在这里满不在乎地死去，所有人都可以这样，但是唯独罗渽民不可以，他那么好看，时间也不舍的给他磨砺害他苍老，只忍心给他更温柔的侧脸线条，准许他把春花开成秋月——他怎么能够和那些流浪汉堕落成一样？</p>
<p>想到这里朴志晟又忍不住又流眼泪，他的泪腺好像较旁人发达，经历过多少次离别还是未曾改变，罗渽民说是他的眼泪是好的眼泪，是小美人鱼眼角掉下的珍珠。</p>
<p>但是现在这些珍珠贴在罗渽民的鬓角把他头发打湿，掬一捧价值连城，沉甸甸让人握不住，但罗渽民什么也没有说。</p>
<p>哭到最后朴志晟有点疲惫，两只眼睛红肿，罗渽民才牵过他的手把人抱在怀里，他比朴志晟还瘦弱一点，但还是有舒展开的肩胛骨，体态是美的，抱朴志晟时候还有一种温情的慈爱。</p>
<p>他的态度甚至可以称得上温和，只是语气同样是疲倦的，他也累了，性事和煎熬早熬光了他不多的体力，现在的罗渽民是空心的，甚至不需要朴志晟使力敲击，自己就在风声中投了降。</p>
<p>他好累，这一切像是闹剧一场，戏散了台上台下空落落，他现在开始怀念排练室炫目的白炽灯，即使他也对自己是否还能踏上软毯毫无把握，但这一切，疯狂的混乱的一切，都是时候画上一个句号了。</p>
<p>于是他说志晟啊，你明天记得买一些酱料回来的，要日式的佐料，如果愿意，你可以再买点年糕。</p>
<p>朴志晟近乎惊喜地起身看着他，罗渽民已经三个月没有做过饭，朴志晟这些天还是第一次看他对这些东西重新燃起兴致。</p>
<p>——大麻也可以丢掉。罗渽民垂下眼吩咐，神色寡淡，提不起兴致规划再多一点的未来，但朴志晟立刻撒手去往客厅，他知道罗渽民把东西都放在了哪里。</p>
<p>朴志晟把那包大麻打包丢进垃圾桶，甚至还觉得不放心，在弄点水把东西打湿和扔远一点选择把垃圾袋系起来放在门口的角落，想着自己明天一早就要把东西丢走，丢得远远的，丢到罗渽民绝不会翻找的地方。</p>
<p>他一边这么想着，一边听见罗渽民起身去洗澡的声音，朴志晟只赤身围了简单的毛巾，但他路过客厅露台前还有兴致向外张望一眼。</p>
<p>天空繁星闪耀，明天又会是很好的一天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>